bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Unlockable Clothing
Some clothing items can only be obtained through certain achievements in Bully. Four of these items grant special effects when worn; the Ninja Outfits and Orderly Uniform. :All of the clothing items listed below can be accessed with the "all clothing" cheat. School Uniform The School Uniform can be obtained by completing the mission Welcome to Bullworth. It is the first unlockable item of clothing in the game. Wrestling Uniform The Wrestling Uniform can be obtained by taking part in Gym 1. Panda Outfit The Panda Outfit can be obtained by taking part in Geography 3, although in certain versions of Bully you will only obtain the Panda Head. Boxing Outfit The Boxing Outfit can be obtained by completing the mission Prep Challenge. In the PlayStation 2 version, there are two versions of the outfit, one with the boxing gloves and the other without them. Skeleton Costume The Skeleton Costume can be obtained by completing the mission Halloween. Pumpkin Head The Pumpkin Head can be obtained by destroying all of the pumpkins either on Halloween night or in The Boiler Room. Edna Mask The Edna Mask can be obtained by destroying all of the tombstones either on Halloween night or in the Spencer Shipping Warehouse. Werewolf Mask﻿ The Werewolf Mask can be found in a school locker by picking the lock after Halloween.﻿﻿ Bandit Mask The Bandit Mask can be found in a school locker by picking the lock after Halloween. Red Ninja Outfit The Red Ninja Outfit can be obtained by completing the mission The Big Prank in the Chapter 1 Effect: Allows you to trespass without getting in trouble Green Ninja Outfit The Green Ninja Outfit can be obtained by getting 1,000 projectile hits Effects: Increased Projectile damage and accuracy Black Ninja Outfit The Black Ninja Outfit can be obtained by collecting all necessary pictures for the Yearbook. Effect: During trespassing, past curfew, or truancy, authority cannot see or bust you. Cheerful Reindeer Sweater The Cheerful Reindeer Sweater can be obtained by picking it up from the principal's office, during the mission Christmas is Here. Orderly Uniform The Orderly Uniform can be obtained by completing the mission Finding Johnny Vincent. Effect: Jimmy is not immediately treated with disdain when he positively greets a figure of authority, causing them in return to greet Jimmy back in a positive manner, similar to how a friendly student would. He also won’t be in trouble for being inside Happy Volts Asylum. Strangely, any orderly at Happy Endings Retirement Home will still try to bust Jimmy for trespassing, despite him being dressed as one. School Mascot The School Mascot outfit can be obtained by Completing the Nice Outfit mission in Chapter 4. Effect: Allows Jimmy to do the Cow Dance so that he can get past the Jocks in The Big Game mission. Fast Food The Fast Food outfit can be obtained by starting the errand Fast Food. Cowboy Hat - Black The Black Cowboy Hat can be obtained by completing the errand Strange Hobo. Incognito Hat The Incognito Hat can be obtained by completing the errand Detective Jimmy. This hat is identical to the hat worn by Mr. Burton in Panty Raid. Tiny Swimsuit The Tiny Swimsuit can be obtained from completing an errand from Justin on the beach near the Beach House. Crash Helmet The Crash Helmet can be obtained by completing the Grand Prix Race 1. Bike Helmet and Bike Jersey The Bike Helmet and Bike Jersey can be obtained by completing any first bike race. Bike Shorts The Bike Shorts can be obtained by riding 100 km via bike. BMX Helmet The BMX Helmet can be obtained by completing all bike races. Running Shorts The Running Shorts can be obtained by running 100 km. Firefighter Helmet The Firefighter Helmet can be obtained by pulling any fire alarm 20 times. Soda Hat The Soda Hat can be obtained by drinking 500 sodas. Graduation Hat The Graduation Hat can be obtained by completing all five levels in each Class.﻿ Dunce Cap The Dunce Cap can be obtained by failing any Class 5 times. Prison Uniform The Prison Uniform can be obtained by completing all Detention tasks. Grotto Master Outfit The Grotto Master Outfit can be obtained by collecting all G&G Cards. Viking Helmet The Viking Helmet can be obtained by collecting all 75 Rubber Bands, 40 G&G Cards, and 19 Tombstones. See Edna's Mask for more details on destroying Tombstones. Pirate Hat The Pirate Hat can be obtained by beating up Vance on the island next to the pirate ship. Gold Suit The Gold Suit can be unlocked by buying and unlocking every clothing item. Gnome Costume The Gnome Costume can be obtained by destroying all of the Garden Gnomes in Bully: Scholarship Edition. ﻿Reindeer Antlers The Reindeer Antlers can be obtained by completing the mission Balls of Snow in Bully: Scholarship Edition. Category:Clothing